Rin Tezuka vs Chills
Rin Tezuka vs Chills is a rap battle by Jade. It features the deadpan armless artist from Katawa Shoujo, Rin Tezuka, against the popular YouTuber, Chills, in a rap battle that's literally just a massive foot joke. But are they alone? Cast Chao as Rin Tezuka Light as Chills Icer as Primetec Lyrics Rin Tezuka: yawn Can we finish this soon? You interrupted my train of thought... Just so I can speak sonatas against annoying narrators you brought... But it's fine with me. Hisao, could you hold the mic for me? Because I’ve got a YouTuber to leave smoked on the beat! ugh Let's hope Dylan raps better than in his shitty music. I think the fact they got views at all really, truly is amusing... You get your team of ghostwriters to do all the work in your budget Wonder if you’ll even make a verse without paying people to budge it... (Oh) You rhyme fine in Sideline, then in nigh time, your side lines fall with side crimes, your sideline should consign from online Rhyming less than oranges, so I’m unable to remiss<>That you’re as bland and lukewarm as your Burger King Foot Lettuce... Chills: The last thing you want in your community rap battle Is going toe-to-toe with those with alexithymia struggles But this might be what you get before you beat Tezuka Rin So when I step in the beat, it’ll lettuce feat'''ure a win Spit chilling rhymes to destroy thalidomide babies in the roooooad Shouldn’t go cross with me, like your uniform clothes Number 7. Everything must die. Just like your fandom, your future, and your friendships. Bye. Rin: Now, I know I have issues with emotions, but to be honest Even I can tell that your voice is annoyingly monotonous... And I’d be lying to myself if I said that you can get this Because the only '''feat that made you famous was Burger King Foot Lettuce! Chills: In hindsight of your rapping, I can say that your confusing verses are just another confusing mess of metaphors Whoever enforced this matchup clearly was not the smartest Because when it comes to Tezukas, I’d prefer an *actual* artist Hopefully, this battle will not end in you running away again ‘Cause there’s no Parity between us. Like Emi’s dad, you’ve been slain. The “sole” reason why your attempts to speak are defunct? You’re trying to arm your lyrics, but it’s clear; you’re stumped. Rin: yawn ...Still here? I hoped you’d make like a picnic, and beat it I leave beats lit, this cheap kid should accept that he’s defeated Can I go back to the dorm, now? I would very much like some sleep I require a good rest after bringing foes de'feat'... Rin (talking): Oh. Helloooo... Chills (talking): What? What’s the buildup? Rin (talking): We just summoned Feetlejuice... Chills (talking): Feetlejuice? Rin (talking): Feetlejuice... Primetec: Hey, that's me! Now I have been summoned to pluck Four Leaf Studio’s clover You’ve said “feet” three times now, so hand your toes over! That’s right, it’s Primetec! Coming back from the Blacklist To conquer Rap Battle Arenas since ya left Hisao that pissed Chilling Dylan as I’m living, you’re a one-hit-wonder, but Not as bad as the man-looking whore’s fanbase, Rin Tezuka! Dev hell left to the pits of 4chan with a hype cycle that died I’ve won this rap battle, now finally, I’m satisfied! Trivia *This is Jade's first battle in which she doesn't have a speaking role. *This is Jade's only independent battle where there is an announcer.